


Shower

by pencilguin



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/pseuds/pencilguin
Summary: During one of their meet-ups earlier in their long-distance relationship, Hugh and Paul end their evening by taking a shower together.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: USS Spaceboos ficlets and snippets





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been literal months since I posted anything here. It's not like I didn't write, I guess I just didn't publish them in here...  
> Anyway, this is another one that was first shared in Discord. Many thanks to [Cygfa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygfa) for beta-ing it... way back... in... March... (I'm really sorry.)  
> I hope you enjoy this format, it was a bit of an experiment.

“Hugh?”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m feeling kinda gross and sticky.”

“Maybe we should take a shower.”

“Together?”

“If you want to?”

***

“Wow, this is… a little smaller than it looked from the outside.”

“Bad idea?”

“Hm? Oh — no, no, it’s fine. I mean, I think we can make this work. Though I’ve never showered with someone else before.”

“Really?”

“Well, not with a partner.”

“I have, a few times. Though none of them were as muscular as you… Sometimes it’s nice. You need to be in the mood for it, I guess.”

“So, are we in the mood?”

“Hmmm.”

“That felt like a yes. … Actually, I kinda like this. It’s cozy. Being this close, and naked.”

“M-hmm.”

“Why aren’t we using sonic?”

“Because it’s noisy, and I like the quiet sound of the water better right now. Please? Let’s splurge just this once?”

“Okay.”

“Thank you.”

“Mmmm… Eek!”

“What?!”

“Sorry! Bumped into the wall.”

“So you squealed?”

“It’s _cold_ , okay?”

“That’s adorable.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Alright, since you’re asking for it…”

“… It really is a little tight in here.”

“And the walls are cold.”

“Don’t you take cold showers all the time?”

“This is different. I was _not prepared_.”

“Aww. Okay, fine, let’s try something…”

“Paul, wha-phft — _ow_ … What are you doing?”

“Hang on, I’ve got this.”

“Do you need me to give you a leg up?”

“No, just move aside a little bit, please?”

“What do you plan on doing with the showerhead once you’ve — aarghh!”

“Fuck! I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m-pffgbl…”

“ _Paul!_ ”

“Fuck! Sorry, I’ve got it.”

“Gee, well, my legs are wet now, at least. You barely missed my toe.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to drop it.”

“I know. Come here.”

“Hmmmhhh…”

“Okay, why are you spraying the walls now?”

“To warm them up, so you don’t get shocked by them again.”

“Aww, really?”

“Can’t have the shower walls attacking you like that, can I?”

“You’re the sweetest!”

“That’s not something I hear a lot.”

“Then clearly that’s a lot of people who don’t deserve you. … What? I’m right.”

“Just move over a bit? So I can reach that corner?”

“Oh, right, sure.”

“There. That should take care of it.”

“Hey, careful. Don’t twist anything from this angle. Trust me, you don’t want that. Here, give me the showerhead.”

“Okay, my dear doctor.”

“Paul?”

“Mmmmhh?”

“Stop touching. And kissing.”

“Such harsh words. I really thought we had something…”

“You know what I mean. Stop trying to distract me while I’m trying to put this thing back up. _Right above your head_ , by the way.”

“Mmmmm…”

“Hey!”

“ _Ouch!_ ”

“Paul? Oh, fuck, Paul, are you okay?”

“Oww…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t… Sorry. Show me your head. I promise I didn’t do it on purpose, but you tickled me. And I _did_ warn you.”

“Did… did you just curse? That’s hot.”

“Shut up. How are you feeling? Dizzy? Nauseous? Disoriented? … Nothing? Good… You might get a lump there, but I’m not seeing anything too bad.”

“Don’t be embarrassing. It was just a fucking showerhead…”

“Better safe than sorry.”

“Right.”

“Let me just pick this up real quick… Don’t look at me like that. I am a doctor, okay? You better get used to this.”

“I… Y-yes. I will.”

“… There. Can we get to the actual showering now?”

“We’ve been showering for the last ten minutes.”

“No, we’ve been getting wet and getting hurt for the last ten minutes.”

“Smart-ass.”

“Two can play at this game, I told you.”

“Hmm… Maybe you should hold me close in case I start to get dizzy after all.”

“Any excuse, huh?”

“I’ll take what I can get. So… Can I… I mean, can we… Do we wash each other, or…?”

“Yes. I mean… that’s what I was hoping for. I can’t wait to get my hands on you again.”

“I thought that was my line.”

“C’mon, have you looked at yourself?”

“Yeah, kinda happens every time I pass by a mirror. I don’t see what the fuss is about.”

“In that case, allow me to demonstrate.”

“Demonstr-ohh, hmmm, yes, that’s… ahhh…”

“I know I’ve seen all this, but somehow it still feels all new and different in here.”

“Mmmmhh… Really? Let me try — ahh… Let me try it, too.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

“No, but — but you’re distracting…”

“C’mon, give me the soap.”

“No, me first.”

“Okay, fine.”

“Hmmm, ‘fine’ sounds right, doctor.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Thanks for laughing at my bad jokes.”

“Well, I may be biased.”

“How so?”

“You could use the absolute worst lines in the book and I’d probably still think you’re cute.”

“That’s a comfort to know.”

“Guess I just like you that much.”

“I still think you’re too… ohh… too nice to like someone like me. So there must be some… mmhhh, some big, dark secret to you.”

“I promise you, there are no skeletons in my closet.”

“Hmmm… That’s a relief.”

“I know how to dissolve bones without leaving traces.”

“Good. So do I.”

“Sounds like a match made in heaven.”

“I like that. … You’re really good with your hands.”

“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself. Though I liked your tongue work even more.”

“Glad to hear that. You… you know, you’re kind of very quiet.”

“I’m relaxed.”

“Good… that’s — that’s good.”

“And enjoying this very much, even if I’m quieter than you.”

“Hrm…”

“No need to be embarrassed. I’m enjoying your… noisiness, too.”

“Hmmm… If you say so. …”

“Is this why you insisted on a water shower? Because you didn’t want the competition from the sonic?”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“I thought we just did that.”

“Hnngh… Don’t make fun of me, Hugh.”

“I’m just teasing. It’s extremely satisfying to be able to hear how much you’re enjoying all of this.”

“Well, you’re making it very enjoyable.”

“… Okay, I think we’re done. Do you want me to wash your hair now?”

“Mmmmhh. Very much.”

“Okay… Turn around and lean back…”

“Hugh? I want this moment to never end. I wish I could stay in here like this with you forever.”

“Hmm. Too bad. I was hoping for cuddling in bed later.”

“Oh.”

“Was really looking forward to it.”

“Well, if you put it like that…”

“Hmmm…?”

“I better get started on your hair. Do you prefer to lean back or forward?”

“Forward? Only for rinsing, I guess. Who even does that?”

“I just thought I’d ask. … There’s a spot at the back of your head that’s still dry. Didn’t think that was possible tonight.”

“Try not to bash my head in with the showerhead again.”

“Don’t be mean. I said I was sorry.”

“I’m just messing with you, honey.”

“Wh… Hey! Stop tickling me, or I _will_ drop it again.”

“Hihi… Guess I just can’t keep my hands off of you.”

“Dork. … There. You can look up now.”

“Thank you.”

“Droplets...”

“Hmm?”

“Have I mentioned how beautiful your eyelashes are?”

“Really?”

“How light they are; and the way the water droplets catch in them.”

“Th-thank you…”

“Turn around.”

“… This feels so nice. Really good scalp massage.”

“I’m doing my best.”

“Mmmmh. I can tell.”

“And your hair’s really soft. … Hey.”

“Hmmmmh?”

“Don’t fall asleep.”

“‘m not.”

“You’re swaying.”

“I’m no- wah!”

“Paul! Hey, I got you!”

“Th… fuck. Thanks, Hugh.”

“Be careful, don’t slip again.”

“I — I’m awake now.”

“Good. Then I’m gonna rinse out the shampoo.”

“Can we shower together every time from now on, please?”

“You know… I would love that. Whenever we can, of course.”

“Good.”

“Mmmh!”

“What are you doing with my hair?”

“Just trying out a few things.”

“Don’t brush it forward like that. I had a haircut like that as a teen and it was hideous.”

“I bet you were a cute teenager.”

“Maybe, if you think ‘awkward and cringy’ is cute. I assume you’ve always been the hottest guy in your school?”

“Hah! No way. I was a total twink, and not in a cute way.”

“I’m sure that’s a big, fat lie.”

“Paul?”

“Hm?”

“One day I’d like to look through old photos of us together.”

“Sounds perfect.”

***

“I still think it’s a minor miracle that we made it out of the shower without either of us needing a trip to the hospital.”

“That would be pretty awkward, showing up there all wet and naked. Or half-dressed.”

“Happens more often than you think.”

“I thought one of the benefits of dating a doctor would be that I don’t need to go to the hospital if anything happens to me.”

“That depends on how badly you manage to injure yourself. Healing you might be beyond even my capabilities if you’re always this reckless.”

“Hmmm… I like you, too.”

“I’m getting cold.”

“Hang on… Here. Towel.”

“This is nice, but maybe we should each use our own towel instead of sharing one.”

“You don’t like the towel burrito?”

“I’m not the biggest fan of being a wet burrito filling, no. Not even together with you.”

“Then I guess—”

“Hm?”

“— I better—”

“Hmmmm…”

“— dry you off—”

“Hihi…”

“— quickly.”

“Aww, Paul. Okay, c’mon, let’s get you dry, too.”

“I think I’m just getting you all wet again.”

“Yeah, you’ve been really good at that all evening.”

“Pfff… Don’t ever call my jokes bad again.”

“… Here. Feeling dry enough?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Back to bed, then?”

“Mmhhm. We don’t need to get dressed again, do we?”

“Not at all.”

***

“Paul?”

“Mmmh?”

“I think we need to shower again.”


End file.
